The invention relates to image composition arrangements. The composition of pictures where one image is keyed into a second picture is known using simple switching techniques.
Unfortunately, the results are not altogether visually satisfactory and the manipulation of such images is limited.
The present invention is concerned with providing an arrangement which allows a more realistic resultant composed image to be provided and which provides greater flexibility than heretofor.